CitronFire (Fire Version)
Made by: CF3 CitronFire is Citron's plant. CitronFire is a mascot of the PVZRP Wiki with WinterMagnet, PuffyMuffins, King Cattail and more. CitronFire can do many fire related things, such a burning zombies that get near him. CitronFire is Citron's main plant but still doesn't use him a lot (Now uses Nitron more). MegaVile2004 took both when CitronFire3 left. Old Appearance CitronFire used to look like a pinkish red citron with glowing white eyes. Hes on fire and also has a jetpack which he stole from a Jetpack zombie a long time ago. CitronFire also used to have a fire melon-pult to lob melons with. New Appearance CitronFire now looks like a dark orange citron with fire coming from his head and he also has red leaves. CitronFire has fire in his eyes and he also has his eyebrows on fire. When powered by Flowerfire, which he could not be before, he is a more purple citron with blue fire from his head, purple fire in his eyes and on his eyebrows and also has a flame coming from where he shoots his plasma balls. CitronFire also has bluish purple leaves. Personality CitronFire is a sassy, fierce, focused, determined and flammable citron. He tends to sass other characters often, making them try to avoid him. CitronFire is very fierce during battle but is focused and determined to win anything he can. CitronFire still acts the same as Nitron. CitronFire will often tend to get on plants nerves because he tends to brag, though he doesn't try to. When plants point it out he will literally just stop talking. Powers CitronFire can shoot out fire plasma balls every 1.5 seconds though they are smaller then Citron's, He can burn nearby enemies, and he can now shoot fire out of his eyes. When CitronFire is powered, He will fire bigger and stronger plasma balls, burn zombies in a 5x5 area unlike before and he will also cause a fire explosion when eaten. The previous CitronFire, with his old look could, spit out fire plasma balls that are faster then Citron, launches fire Melons, burns nearby zombies, it's fiery gaze can hypnotize zombies and can use it's jet pack to avoid getting eaten. And can fire mini fire plasma balls when in the air. Also shoots lasers that will burn things Plant Food When CitronFire is fed plant food, He will fly around the screen shooting mini fireballs at every single enemy. When plant fooded and powered, he will stay up in the air longer and will shoot bigger and more powerful fireballs. When old CitronFire was fed plant food, He would do the same thing and shoot mini plasma balls, and fire many fire melons at every zombie on screen which would constantly damage them with fire, when hit. Friends CitronFire is very popular and has tons of friends and relatives. Hes very close with his younger brother, Citron, and is also friends with various fire plants. CitronFire spends lots of his time with his family such as CitronFreeze, who is his wife, and his Daughter, CitronMagic. When he has the time, CitronFire will spend time with his other family members such as CitronPink, CitronFlower, CitronShadow and his other family members and other citrons. Hobbies Being from the future, somehow, he enjoy's hoverboards and spaceships. Apparently, CitronFire has confirmed himself that hes flown a spaceship once. CitronFire also enjoy's various video games and computer games. He LOVES Cake so you may find him stuffing his face with cake and he also tends to go out and randomly vanquish various zombies and burning random things. Trivia *It is based off of CitronFire3 and what he likes about other plants and other zombies. *CitronFire can switch to his alter ego, Nitron, which is his new version of himself, at any time. *The new CitronFire appears to be weaker then the old one. Gallery Old CitronFire PvZ2 Citron4HD.png|HD CitronFire PvZ2 Citron3HD.png|CitronFire with just a jet pack but with no pult. PvZ2 Citroncitron2HD.png|CitronFire with just a pult, No Jet Pack PvZ2 Citron'scitronHD.png|CitronFire with no Jet pack and no pult. CitronFireCostume2.png|CitronFire's first costume (Cake Hat) CITRONFIRECOSTUME1.png|CitronFire's second costume (Blindfold) New CitronFire 1st gift cf3.png|HD CitronFire 1st gift cf32.png|HD CitronFire powered by Flowerfire CitronFire Affected By Ballad.png|CitronFire affected by Ballad by the Boombox Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour Watered CitronFire.png|CitronFire being watered in the Zen Garden CitronFireSecondCostume.png|CitronFire's first costume (Cake Hat) CitronFireCostume.png|CitronFire's second costume (Blindfold) Quotes *"Need a little extra fire to that?" *"BURN BURN BURN IN HELL PLEASE!" *"I hate things that aren't burned... Wait so that means I hate my o- Nevermind!" *"CRASH!" *"Just Burn Please..." *"IS THAT CAKE??!!! GIMMIE SOME!!" *"Ha! I win and you burned in hell! See what happens? *"Lasers are cool" *"The future? Oh lord... TOO COMPLICATED! Don't start me on this one." *"Damn! I lost! That's so rare too..." Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Citrons Category:Characters